Convert $8\ \dfrac{1}{27}$ to an improper fraction.
Answer: ${8}\ {\dfrac{1}{27}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${8} + {\dfrac{1}{27}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $27$ as the fractional part ${8} \times \dfrac{27}{27} = {\dfrac{216}{27}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{216}{27}} + {\dfrac{1}{27}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{216}{27}} + {\dfrac{1}{27}} = \dfrac{217}{27}$